Wildness Within
by Dani Meows
Summary: They called her the bastard child, or Sarra's bastard and they harassed every second they got but Veraildaine Sarrasi knew to stay far away from the townsfolk of Snowdale. They were petty, cruel and they had an obsession with her suffering. An obsession t


**Warning: This story contains rape, violence and abuse, it is completely unlike my other story, although the ending will be happy and it will contain romance.**

Wildness Within: Chapter One: Screams of a tortured soul

They called her the bastard child, or Sarra's bastard and they harassed every second they got but Veraildaine Sarrasi knew to stay far away from the townsfolk of Snowdale. They were petty, cruel and they had an obsession with her suffering.

However, Daine hadn't been into town since she was three years old, when the youth of that town decided to throw rocks at her. Her childhood was anything but lonely though. For Veraildaine Sarrasi was actually the child of a god and she could speak to animals.

She had friends where ever she'd venture, in the woods near her house. Birds serenaded her window every morning, wolves showed their cubs to her, and she could almost always be found with at least one animal near her.

Then there was her ma and grandfather, who loved to dance, sing and play fun games. There was always laughter in the house.

Since her grandfather, was to old anymore to hunt, Daine and her beloved horse Cloud would spend most of their day in the forest near her families cottage, hunting for game. Her mother, would spend most of the days making potions since she served as the town's only midwife despite their cruelty towards her.

In fact on the day her world came crashing down, Daine was hunting for deer, she'd finally caught the deer and was heading back home when she saw dark clouds of smoke coming from home.

Blood and scattered bodies met Daine's eyes as numbness worked it's way through her. Her mother, grandfather, dogs and farm animals were all dead, the house was mostly smoldering ash. Her life was over.

If fate had been kind, she would have been able to flee this life and go off towards a happy ever after, but fate can be a bitch, at times and she was soon bound and broken by it.

It was just chance that Hakkon Falconer, a former suitor of Sarra's had been riding by that way, and when he saw the smoke, and the dead bodies, he smiled. Now he'd get revenge on the bastard child. He grabbed the child by the hair and said, "You failed to protect your ma. Now you're mine." He killed Cloud in front of her eyes, putting an arrow through the horses chest. He hit her hard across the face drawing blood.

The sight of the girls tears, aroused him and the knowledge that she was an innocent helped matters. "You're the daughter of a whore, and good for nothing than this." He told her as he ripped her dress and pushed her down.

He kissed her harshly, and allowed his hands to stroke her most private spots.

"No don't do this!" the girl begged but that only spurred him on further.

He shoved into her harshly and took her innocence. The girl screaming and begging him to stop. Once he reached his completion he forced her to pleasure him. Then he carted her off into town.

She lived in a tiny room above the Falconer's house and men from the town paid the Falconer money to force the girl, some of them liked to beat her before they raped her, although the beatings cost them extra.

One day the son of the noble family in the area paid a fortune for Daine. He forced himself on her and took her, something that Daine had adapted to by learning to think about anything other than what was happening to her. Then he took a horsewhip to her and beat her body, until it was raw and bleeding. Then he stuck pins in Daine's eyes.

That was the last day, Daine saw anything, her eyes became useless scarred and damaged things .In fact that was the day that Daine thought her wish had come true and she'd died.

The shock from all of this became to much, and the girl's mind coped with the abuse by neither hearing nor speaking to the world, at the age of 16 years old. The Falconer angry that his profit, his whore had become worthless locked her in a cellar, chained her to the wall, unable to move. Having no choice but to soil herself when she had to go to the bathroom.

Once a day, she was feed a piece of day old bread, and given a glass of water, which she'd devour like the frightened animal she'd become.

Unbeknownst to the child, her souls screams had become audible to one man. And her mother who had become a goddess and her father the god of the hunt, had had enough of their daughter's suffering and had decided to defy their fellow gods and tell the man where their daughter was located.

All they had to do was get Ganiel to cooperate.


End file.
